The Holiday
by herondaleinstruments
Summary: Tessa went to London for Christmas and New Year holiday, when she unexpectedly meet her friend's brother. Will this turn into something more than friendship? (wessa, modern day)
1. Chapter 1

"So" Clary, her friend in office, said "This is your last day working on here, right?"

"Yeah, I will miss you Clary" Tessa answered

"I will miss you too. I hope you're happy in London"

"Thanks, I will" Tessa smiled "Let's get a drink, shall we?"

Today is the last day of working before Christmas and New Year holiday start, so all the staff decide to throw a Christmas party, even though Christmas isn't coming yet. Today is also the last day Tessa will be working here after 2 years. About 2 weeks ago, Tessa was offered a job by her friend in London, Cecily, to work in his father's company. They will pay much more than her salary at that time. Of course she is agree, not just because the salary, but also because its London. Many of her classic books were set in London, so she always want to go to London. Unfortunately, she didn't have much money. She only live with her brother since Aunt Harriet died 2 years ago. Since then, she live from her's and her brother's salary. Speak of her brother, when Tessa said that he will move to London, he surprisingly shocked ̶ and slightly **_terrified, _**though she couldn't be sure ̶ and pleaded Tessa to not go. When Tessa ask why, he said that he need her help in living, but of course that's a lie. They had been living separately for 1 year and Nate seems fine without her, so she still go. She planned to-

"Earth to Tessa?" Clary broke her thought

"Uhm, what's your question again?" Tessa asked

"I didn't ask question actually, only saying that I'm going to California tommorow because Jace ask me." Jace is her boyfriend, Tessa remembered, then Clary continue to speak "Since you are expecting a question, I'm going to ask something : when will you start this job and when will you go to London?"

"After Christmas and New Year holiday, and I will be going to London next week" Tessa said.

"Oh, so we still can ̶ " Clary didn't finish her sentences because someone start speaking.

"Everyone, I just want to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year even its haven't and see you after holiday" Their sullen boss, Aloysius Starkweather, said. Tessa had resigned a week ago and he, surprisingly too, look sad, even its only for a second. He signed her resigned form after that.

After his super short speech, Tessa felt dizzy probably because the alcohol in the drink and start to go to her apartment to pack her things. She didn't pack many things, only her clothes, books, and some important stuff. Finally, after pack some of her things, she decided to sleep because she felt very dizzy when not 5 minutes later she heard her phone ringing. Sleepily, she answer the phone without look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she asked, slightly angry

"Tessa! Thank God you're still awake" the person ̶ Cecily ̶ exclaimed

**_Oh no_**, Tessa thought**_, this is going to be long. _**She didn't hate Cecily or what, but she is so talkative. Sometimes she could talk to Tessa through phone for 3 hours non-stop.

"Yes, I am now" Tessa grumbled

"Tessa, you must come to London tomorrow"

This make Tessa awake "Why?" she asked

"Well," Cecily started "Gabriel and I were planning to go to Paris for Christmas holiday, but you know, I have a very very overprotective brother. If he know I went to Paris with my boyfriend ̶ whom he hate with passion, I might add ̶ he will never let me" she sound very desperate now.

"I thought you live separately from your brother?"

"Yeah, but I know sometimes he went to my apartment building to see from the window if I there or not. He will know that I'm gone if he see there's no light on. So if you go here and live in my apartment, he won't be suspicious"

"But I haven't pack yet. And I haven't buy a plane tickets" Tessa said

"I'll pay your ticket! And you will live in my apartment so there's no need to buy a hotel room too. In the meantime, you can enjoy London while trying to memorize the street and find a nice apartment. What do you think?" Cecily exclaimed

Tessa is confused. Cecily ideas weren't that bad, its actually pretty good. She just hasn't ready to leave New York yet. But then…

"Okay then" Tessa finally giving up

"Yes! I knew you will say yes! I'll book your plane ticket now, you better start packing. Bye Tessa, see you very soon"

_**Well, looks like I wont sleep again then, **_she thought, and start packing again.

* * *

The next morning, Tessa woke up when she heard her phone rang

"Tessa!" Cecily screamed "I already e-mail your ticket. Just for an information your plane number is BA-1318 and the plane will departure at 3 pm. I'll be waiting for you in the Heathrow airport. See ya!" and just like that, she hung up.

Tessa groaned. She actually hasn't ready to leave New York yet. But again, how many chance you could go to London without paying the ticket? Tessa isn't rich, so she have to took every oppurtunity she got. **_I will visit New York next holiday_**_, _she thought, **_and visit Clary_**

Clary! She didn't know that Tessa will leave today. Tessa quickly took her phone and send a message to Clary.

**Hi Clary, I know this is really sudden, but I'm going to London today, and I'm sorry I didn't say a proper goodbye to you, only from message. I hope we still could be in touch, and have fun with Jace! ̶ ****Tessa**

She was about to leave her room when her phone rang again.

**Tessa! That's really fast, I was hoping we still could hang out together. How about a cup of coffee in Java Jones right now? Then you could say your 'proper goodbye' ̶ ****Clary**

Wasn't Clary in California with Jace? Tessa quickly replied

**Aren't you went to California with Jace today? ̶ ****Tessa**

**Yeah, but we decide to go at night. I'm still in New York right now. What do you say? ̶ ****Clary**

Tessa glanced at her clock. It was still 8 am, and her flight is at 3 pm. There's still 7 hours before the flight. She replied to Clary

**A cup of coffee is fine**

* * *

"Tessa!" Clary shouted

She scanned the room and find Clary sitting near the window.

"Hey Clary, how are you?"

"Fine, you realize we met yesterday, right?" Clary asked

"Oh sorry, it's a habit" Tessa replied

"So, what make you leave New York today? I thought you say next week? Clary said

"Well," Tessa started "I have this friend who offered to buy me a plane ticket and a place to stay if I went to London today, so I accepted. I could save my money by accepting this"

"Really?" Clary asked with doubt

"Really" Tessa confirmed "She asked for my help"

"What help?"

"Uhm" Tessa didn't know if this a good idea, but there's no way Clary know Cecily's brother, so she continue "She planned to go to Paris with her boyfriend, but her brother didn't let her. She want me to stay in her apartment so her brother won't suspicious."

"So you're helping an escape, then?" Clary teased

"It's not an escape, Clary"

Clary laughed "Do you remember when..."

* * *

She talked with Clary about everything funny that happened in New York, especially in the office, for the past two years until she realized its already 12 pm.

"Oh no, its already 12 pm, I could be late to the airport" Tessa said

"Oh" Clary said with a twinge of dissapointment "Very well then, I wish you luck in your new office"

Tessa hugged Clary "Don't worry, I will go to New York as soon as I can. Goodbye Clary, and keep in touch, okay?"

"Okay" Clary said

Tessa walked out of Java Jones and quickly called a taxi to go back to her apartment and grabbed her suitcase.

* * *

"Flight BA – 1318 passenger, you may go to the plane" someone said from the speaker

Tessa quickly grabbed her backpack, since her other 3 suitcases were already in the baggage, and went to the plane. The stewardess welcome her

"Good afternoon, may I have your ticket please?"

"Here" Tessa said, and give her ticket.

She got the seat near the window, and after sitting, she grabbed her book, A Tale of Two Cities her favorite book and start reading until the plane landed in London.

* * *

**Hi, so this is my first fanfiction that isn't a one-shot. I knew this is really boring, but I promise the other character will appear in the next chapter! I don't know when I can upload again since I'm going travelling tomorrow until Sunday, but I promise I will not abandon this story! I have a question though, how long is Christmas and New Year holiday? Since I didn't live in US or UK, usually I only got holiday for 2 weeks. Is it same? By the way, please review this story so I could know whether you are ineterested or not.**

**Until next time! ****Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2 : An Unexpected Guest

**Disclaimer : i didnt own The Infernal Devices, it belongs to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

"Tessa!" Cecily shouted

Tessa walked to Cecily. Even the airport is crowded, Cecily's jet black hair and striking blue eyes were hard to miss. She first met Cecily in high school, when they both go to a boarding school in New York. Tessa actually didn't want to go to boarding school, but since she got a scholarship, she went to.

"Hi Cecily, long time no see" Tessa hugged Cecily

"I know right! I can believe its been 5 years since we last met. By the way, you look beautiful, Tessa. My brother could be unconscious when he meet you"

"Oh," Tessa didn't actually feel pretty, especially when she near Cecily. Cecily is **_gorgeous_**, with her jet black hair and striking blue eyes. Not to mention that she is very fashionable. She could be a model if she want to "You look pretty too, Cecily"

Cecily grinned "I really miss you Tessa. Actually I really want to talk with you, but I can't. I will miss the plane" Only after Cecily said that she notice she bring suitcase too.

"Wait, you are going to Paris right now?"

"Yup" Cecily said "That's my boyfriend over there, Gabriel" She point to a brown hair boy, which queueing in front of a burger shop.

"Oh" Tessa said "Why is your brother hate him?"

"Well, they both are stubborn and my brother once break his sister's heart and his arm, too. You know, my brother is kinda womanizer, so beware if you meet him"

The word 'meet' struck Tessa "What if he went to your apartment when you are already in Paris?"

"Um" Cecily paled "I didn't think that far actually"

"Cecy!" Tessa scowled

Cecily looked sad "Just tell him the truth then, but don't forget to tell me after that, though I prefer if you could made a lie. I just want to be with my boyfriend without him scolding at me everytime he sees us together"

Tessa immediately pity her. Though Nate wasn't super overprotective to her, he sometimes still tell her what to do and what not to do, so Tessa at least still know how it feels, and from Cecily's story, it seems that he have a really really overprotective brother.

"Okay then, I will made up a lie if I can. You know I'm not good at lying" Tessa finally said

Cecily hugged her so tight that she almost can't breathe "Thank you very much Tessa! I will buy you something in Paris"

"That's not-" Tessa didn't finish her sentences for she was cut off

"Cecy, we have to go to the plane" Cecily's boyfriend, Gabriel, said.

"Bye Tessa, see you in 2 weeks. Oh, I almost forgot, here's the address of my apartment" Cecily gives her a piece of paper "Just use it like your own home" Cecily then walk to inside the airport

Tessa then went outside the airport and called a taxi. Fortunately, she didn't bring many suitcases, only 3, and a backpack, so it could fit in the taxi. She gave the driver Cecily's apartment addres, and the taxi's driver start driving

* * *

Cecily's apartment was huge, like **_very _**huge.

It has 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom (Tessa haven't check the bedrooms yet, so there is a possibility it has more than one bathroom), a kitchen, a living room, and even it has a balcony which faced the Thames river.

Tessa checked the bedrooms. One of it has a bed, so it must be Cecily's bedroom, but the other one was full of clothes until its really hard to walk to the other side of the room without touching the clothes. Tessa decide its best to not open the room. Since she didn't found any empty wardrobe, Tessa decide to put her suitcase which contain her clothes in Cecily bedroom, where she sleep. She decide to put her other 2 suitcases which contain her books ̶ Tessa was the type of girl who has more books than clothes ̶ in the living room.

After unpacking a little and take a shower, she decide to sleep since she's very tired from her journey. The bed was cozy and soft, unlike her bed back in her apartment who is as soft as rock. **_Cecily must be rich, _**Tessa thought, and began to sleep.

Only to be interrupted when the doorbell rang.

Tessa groaned. **_Who the hell visiting people at 11_** **_pm?_** Tessa thought. She decide to ignore this. Chances are the person is Cecily's friends or relatives, and she wasn't in the mood to explain why is she here instead of Cecily.

The doorbell rang again, followed by a man voice "Cecily! Open the damn door!"

Tessa cursed under her breath, and began to open the door

"Cecily, I ̶ " The man stop

She stared at the man ̶ not man, more like boy ̶ . The boy was very attractive, and he has the same appearances like Cecily. Messy black hair, piercing blue eyes, and angular features. Tessa's heart leaped a bit when she saw that he was staring back at her.

"Who are you?" He sounded a little distracted, then quickly change his tone "What are you doing in Cecily's apartment?" He sounded a little bit angry now.

"Um, " She quickly made a lie "Cecily invited me to stay at here. I'm Tessa Gray, her friends"

"And where is she?"

Tessa never good at lying, and its even harder when this boy stare with such intensity at her, not to mention he start to irritated her, so she decide to change the topic.

"You might as well tell me who are you first, since you are the guest" Tessa said

"Cecily didn't tell you?" The man raised one of his eyebrow "I'm Will Herondale, Cecily's brother"

* * *

**I'll be back after New Year, be good Will.**

Will stared at his phone while walking aimlessly. It was a text from Jem. Jem ̶ his brother in anything but blood ̶ is going back to Shanghai to celebrate Christmas and New Year there with his family. Will felt jealous immediately. His parent is in America for some business, so he is going to spend Christmas and New Year only with his sister and his friends. The problem with his friends is most of them weren't from London, so they most likely are going back to their hometown. So his only choice is spending this boring holiday with his sister. **_If she is not spending time with Lightworm, _**Will thought.

Will realize that he has reach the street where Cecily stay, so he decide to visit her. When he finally reach her door. He rang the doorbell

No answer

**_Strange, _**Will thought, **_she usually very fast at opening the door._**

Will then rang the doorbell while shouting "Cecily! Open the damn door!"

This time the door open and reveal a girl

"Cecily, I ̶ " That's when he realized the girl wasn't Cecily

The girl was beautiful, with curly brown hair and big gray eyes. She is a little bit pale, and her clothes were a little bit wrinkle like she had just sleeping. For the first time in his life, he was dumbstruck

"Who are you?" Will realize he sounded distracted, so he quickly regain his composure "What are you doing in Cecily's apartment?"

"Um" the girl said "Cecily invited me to stay here. I'm Tessa Gray, her friends"

Tessa. The name suit her very well. But it isn't the time to think about her name or her beautiful features.

"And where is she?"

"You might as well tell me who are you first, since you are the guest" the girl said. God, she is so stubborn.

"Cecily didn't tell you?" Will raised one of his eyebrow "I'm Will Herondale, Cecily's brother"

* * *

**Finally i came back from my holiday, so here's the next chapter. Thank you for those who reviewing, but please review again so i could know you still interested or not. Sorry for the wrong grammar since english wasn't my first language.**

**See you next time!**

**-Izzy**


	3. Chapter 3 : A New Friend (or Enemy?)

**Disclaimer : I dont own The Infernal Devices, it belongs to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

"Oh" Tessa blushed "Sorry, I didn't know" Tessa mentally cursed herself. The appearances were very clear, yet she can't guess.

"Then tell me, Ms. Gray ̶ " Tessa cut him off

"Tessa"

"Sorry?" The boy, Will, said

"Just call me Tessa, I didn't like when people call my surname. Its too formal" Tessa explained

"Very well, **_Tessa_**, now tell me where my sister is. Oh and call me Will, I didn't like when people call my surname, its too great" Will mocked her which made Tessa rolled her eyes.

"She went with her other friends to Paris" Tessa snapped. Lying seems easier when you hate the person.

"Really? Not his boyfriend? Because I'm really going to kill Lightworm if he does go with my sister"

"You shouldn't be too overprotective to your sister" Tessa said before she could stop herself

"And why not?" There was a flash of anger in his eyes

"Because she deserve her own freedom, just like you could choose a girl you like to date"

Even Tessa knew that she had went too far. She expected him to snapped back at her, telling her that Cecily is his sister, not Tessa's sister, but he didn't. Instead, he said quietly

"She is my sister. She is my responsibility. I can't bear losing a sister again" Will said, the fury in his eyes already gone, replaced by sadness. He then stepped in to the room, though Tessa didn't remember inviting him because she was thinking something else. **_Losing a sister? Did he have another sister beside Cecily?_**

"I'm going to stay here" he said out of the blue

That made Tessa back to reality

"Bu-but there's only one bedroom" Tessa said stupidly. **_Of course _**he know there's only one bedroom

Will smirked "Then we are going to sleep together, **_Tessa_**"

"What ̶ "

"Just kidding" Will said "I have a dignity too. I'm going to sleep in the couch"

"Why didn't you sleep in your own home?" Tessa blurted out

"It's far from here, and its almost midnight. See?" Will pointed to the clock. He was right, its almost 12 am.

"Oh well then, whatever" Tessa said. She had no choice, its his sister apartment after all. "You could sleep in Cecy's bedroom"

"God, no" Will said dramatically "It has pink pillow and dolls there. Man didn't sleep with pink pillow and dolls" He made a gesture with his hand that make Tessa laugh

Will smiled to her, and it made Tessa blush again. **_Stop it, Tessa, she is your best friend's brother!_**

"Very well then, good night, Tessa"

"Good night, Will"

Tessa walked back to Cecily's bedroom, and instantly fell asleep with a certain blue eyes boy still in her mind.

* * *

Tessa almost forgot that she isn't alone. Almost.

"So, you like to read books, huh?"

Tessa immediately turned around and saw Will standing next to her now-open suitcase, examining her books.

"Did you open my suitcase?" Tessa demanded

"Yeah, why?" Will asked innocently "Its not like there's underwear here"

"There's might be" Tessa scowled

Will shrugged "Whatever. You still haven't answered my question"

She glared at him "Yeah"

"Yeah what? Yeah you haven't answered my question or yeah you like to reading?" Will said. There's a hint of teasing in his voice, but Tessa too mad to notice

"Of course the second one. Are you stupid or what?" Will really irritated her

Will grinned "You are easy to tease, Tess"

Tess. Nobody call her Tess before. Her brother call her Tessie, while her friends call her Tessa, or Theresa, but not Tess. Will was the first person to call her that, and much to her surprise, she like it.

"So" Will continued "What's your favorite book?"

"Why should I tell you? You will most likely didn't recognize it" she snapped

Will put his hand dramatically in his heart "That hurts, Tess. I actually have read most of your book here"

"Wait. Really?" The anger in Tessa's tone was gone, replaced by curiosity

"Yes, this is my favorite" He took _The Moonstone_ by Wilkie Collins from Tessa's suitcase

"Oh, that's a good book, but my favorite is _A Tale of Two Cities_"

"Seriously? Men losing their head because of love? That's your favorite?" There's a hint of mockery in his voice

"If you had actually read the book, you would know that its not just about 'men losing their head because of love'" Tessa snapped back

Will put The Moonstone back in her suitcase, and took A Tale of Two Cities "I told you I have read most of your book, including this one, and all I can conclude is love will make you losing your head"

"So, you don't believe in love?"

"I never said that" Will grinned widely "But why must you choose one candy if you can have the box?"

Tessa remembered what Cecily told her yesterday. _My brother is a womanizer__**. No wonder he is a womanizer, he has a face like Gods.**_

"But sometimes you will find your favorite candy, then you will choose it"

"Nope" Will said "I hate candy actually"

Tessa rolled her eyes

* * *

After took a shower, Tessa found that Will had gone. Tessa tried to remember if Will had said something about going, but she found none. Tessa was relieved, because Will really irritated her, yet she sad too, because she never found someone who love to read as much as she do. She tried her best to forget him. **_Its not like you will meet him again, London is a big city, _**Tessa thought, and started walking around London.

Unbeknownst to her, she will meet again with him.

* * *

**So here's the next chapter! Sorry if its short, I hope you enjoy it though**

**Just an info, my school start in like 2 days so I might can't update fast like this. I don't know when I can update though, since my school loves to give homework and tests. But I promise I won't abandon this story!**

**And i just want to tell you that this story is focusing on wessa, so i hope you didn't get boring. Jem, Cecily, Sophie, and the others are going to show up in later chapters.**

**Last, 3 reviews for the next chapter?**

**See you next time!**

**-Izzy**


End file.
